Three's Trouble
by NewtsSuitcase
Summary: Tristan McLean adopts two sisters shortly before Piper is born, and now he has three daughters, that he discovers are all demigods. Fate steps in, and separates them, sending the two Roman girls to start their journey with Lupa, before making their way to Camp Jupiter, while their adoptive sister eventually makes her way to the Greek camp...(rest inside)/ Partly AU
1. Prologue, Or How It All Started

**Three's Trouble**

Rating: T, for future chapters

Main Pairings: Reyna/Jason, Piper/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/Calypso, Leo/Piper, Frank/Hazel

Side Pairings: Tristan/Aphrodite

PJO Characters:

 _McLean Family:_ Tristan McLean, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, Hylla Ramirez Arellano, Piper McLean

 _Others:_ Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Dakota, Gwen, Octavian, Thalia Grace, Kinzie, Coach Hedge

Godly Characters: Hebe, Bellona, Aphrodite, Chiron, Lupa, Calypso, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis

Summary: Tristan McLean adopts two sisters shortly before Piper is born, and now he has three daughters, that he discovers are all demigods. Fate steps in, and separates them, sending the two Roman girls to start their journey with Lupa, before making their way to Camp Jupiter, while their adoptive sister makes her way to the Greek camp. With this existing, but unknown bond between Romans and Greeks, how will the second Great Prophecy unravel? /Partly AU

* * *

 _Prologue, Or How It All Started_

Tristan McLean sighed, setting his pen down. He stood up, and made his way over to the window, hoping the sunset would help him feel better. However, this was to no avail, as the feeling of loneliness was still there. His house, more of a mansion, really, was too big for just him. It felt cold and empty, his footsteps echoing too loudly against the wooden floor.

He had been feeling this way for a couple years. He considered getting a puppy, but at that time, he hadn't been home enough to properly care for it. Now, however, he had more than enough time, as he was in between movies, and had more than enough money.

In the spur of the moment, he made his way back to his laptop, pulling up different adoption agency sites.

Two weeks later, he was making his way to an agency based in Texas. They had a lot of young children from many different states and very occasionally from other countries. Tristan noticed that this agency seemed different than others, as most others did not have the kids present, being in foster homes instead. _Olympus Agency_ was a well run organization, well funded by prestigious benefactors. The children were separated into two different groups, of which the characteristics to fit in were unclear. There were both boys and girls in groups, as well as different skin colors.

"We have children here from all over the country, as well as the occasional few that came to us from countries in the Caribbean or from England," a woman with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail informed Tristan. "Are you looking to adopt a girl, or a boy?"

Without hesitation, Tristan replied. "I'd like to adopt a daughter."

"And are you a single parent?"

"I am, but I have more than enough resources to provide for a child. I made sure I was prepared."

"That's good to hear," she smiled as she typed something into her computer. "We want to make sure these children get placed with the right families that can ensure good lives. Some of them have been through traumatic events, and we want to ensure their new parents are equipped to help them. Now, Mr. McLean," she handed him a clipboard. "Please fill out this paperwork so we can continue with the adoption process. When you are done, bring it back to me, and once I look over it, we can go visit some of the children.

Tristan took the clipboard, and settled down on a chair as he began to flip through the pages he was required to fill out.

 _Am I sure I want to do this?_ He thought to himself as he wrote his name on the first page. His answer was obvious as he continued to fill out the paperwork. _Yes, yes I do._

Once he was done with the extensive paperwork, he brought it back up to the counter. The blonde woman took the clipboard, and scanned them, uploading them onto her computer.

Her brown eyes scanned the information faster than humanly possible, taking in his home location, income, job, and other factors, mentally finding the right child that would fit with Tristan McLean.

"Okay, everything's in order, so follow me," she smiled as she stood up, motioning him to follow her as she made her way through the door on the left. "There are two girls, sisters, mind you, that I think you would like very much. Their names are Reyna and Hylla. They're from Puerto Rico. We're not entirely sure who their mother was, as they grew up with their father, who was killed when they were three and seven respectively. They've been here for about a year. Reyna is now four, and Hylla is almost eight. I know you were looking to adopt one, but I'd like you to meet these two wonderful girls."

The two came to a stop in front of two young girls sitting together in the corner of the room, books scattered around them. The older girl was gently braiding her sister's hair.

"Hylla, Reyna," they looked up, a little on edge. "This is Tristan McLean. I'd like it if you'd spend a little time with him."

Tristan watched as the woman gently soothed the two girls. He watched with interest, seeing how much they had come to trust her. He lowered himself to their height.

"I'll be nearby if you need me," the blonde woman informed them.

The next time Tristan looked at his watch, he was amazed that two hours had gone by. Once he was able to get the girls to open up a little to him, he could tell how wonderful they were, and what amazing people they could become if given a loving family.

As he followed the blonde woman out after saying goodbye to the girls, he decided that he wanted to adopt the two Puerto Rican girls.

"You were right. They're both wonderful girls. If they agree, I'd like to adopt both of them."

"I thought they'd be right for you," the woman grinned, her eyes sparkling. "I'll get the paperwork ready, and you'll be able to adopt them both soon."

"Thank you very much," Tristan shook her hand. As he was turning to leave, he thought of something. "I, uh, never got your name."

"Hebe. My name's Hebe Ferrara."

* * *

AN: This idea came to me a little while ago, and I finally decided to try writing it. If I get some positive feedback, I'll continue writing this story, updating it when I can. And I know most adoption agencies aren't like this, as I myself was adopted. But it worked better for it to be like this, and I figured a demigod adoption agency would be a bit different, especially with the goddess of youth running the place.

I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I hope to update soon!

~NewtsSuitcase


	2. The End of Normalcy

**Three's Trouble**

Rating: T, for future chapters

Main Pairings: Reyna/Jason, Piper/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/Calypso, Leo/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Calypso/Thalia

Side Pairings: Tristan/Aphrodite, Sally/Paul

PJO Characters:

 _McLean Family:_ Tristan McLean, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, Hylla Ramirez Arellano, Piper McLean

 _Others:_ Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Dakota, Gwen, Octavian, Thalia Grace, Kinzie, Coach Hedge, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Hebe, Bellona, Aphrodite, Chiron, Lupa, Calypso, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis

Summary: Tristan McLean adopts two sisters shortly before Piper is born, and now he has three daughters, that he discovers are all demigods. Fate steps in, and separates them, sending the two Roman girls to start their journey with Lupa, before making their way to Camp Jupiter, while their adoptive sister makes her way to the Greek camp. With this existing, but unknown bond between Romans and Greeks, how will the second Great Prophecy unravel? /Partly AU

* * *

 _Chapter One: The End of Normalcy and What Had Once Been_

It had been a few years since Tristan McLean had adopted the two Puerto Rican girls, and now he also had his own daughter, Piper. She had come to him in the arms of an actual goddess. He hadn't known she was a goddess at the time he had first met her and they began a relationship. Aphrodite explained to him that she loved how caring he was to adopt two daughters. It was one of many reasons why she had fallen for him and blessed him with a child.

And only a few months after adding two daughters to his family, he had another, this one younger than the other two. Aphrodite explained why she had kept their daughter for a couple years. He didn't exactly remember why, but the goddess of love had said that it was risky to put her with those they were trying to keep separate from children like her, but it was also necessary because she was important, and one day, would help to save the world.

It had taken Reyna and Hylla some time to get used to Piper, used to only having each other to look out for, and all of a sudden, they had a baby sister. However, Piper's kaleidoscope eyes and charming smile won the girls over quite quickly, and soon, the three were never without each other, or at the very least, always knew where the other two were.

Everything seemed perfect in the McLeans' lives. Tristan was taking some time off to raise his family, and the girls were able to enjoy running around and playing on the huge expanse of lawn that was on their property.

However, this peace would not last forever.

On Hylla's twelfth birthday, there was a flash of golden light, and a woman in battle gear stood before the family, emitting power. Though he had only ever been around Aphrodite, Tristan knew that this was a goddess, and bowed to show his respect.

"Girls, would you mind waiting outside for me? I'll bring the cake out soon."

Hylla nodded, grabbing her sisters' hands. She gently pulled the younger two towards the sliding doors. Reyna and Hylla walked silently, Piper the only one talking. "Okay daddy!"

Hylla let the other two walk outside in front of her, and when she went to close the door, the goddess spoke.

"I am Bellona, and I must speak to Hylla Ramirez Arellano."

* * *

Nothing was the same after that day. Hylla was no longer around as much, disappearing for hours at a time, leaving the two younger McLean sisters on their own. She would come back at dinner, and never explained where she was going, or what she was doing, only that they would know in time.

Piper didn't like that "LaLa," as she liked to call the oldest, didn't play with them anymore. Yes, at age seven and a half (as she liked to remind people) she had some friends from her current school, but no one would ever be better than her sisters.

Reyna kept her thoughts quiet, not even speaking up when Hylla missed her ninth birthday. She kept her head up, not letting her family see her true emotions. She didn't want to make her little sister sad, and Tristan was starting to get back to work, and she didn't need to distract him. She grew up quickly, learning to take care of herself and Piper. Tristan was home as often as he could be, but had decided it would be best to hire a nanny to watch the two girls when he wasn't home.

Reyna wasn't sure how she felt about Miss. Kenna, and instead of going to the nanny for help, Piper relied on her sister, thus making a nanny pointless, though it made Tristan to feel better knowing that an adult was present.

The two girls spent the next year growing together, making their own little family as their father spent more time at work. Reyna was used to being independent, so it didn't bother her as much that their father wasn't around much, but Piper still missed him and Hylla. Nevertheless, she was happy that she and "ReyRey" became best friends, always counting on each other.

And on Hylla's next birthday, she came back.

She apologized to her sisters for being gone so much, and Piper was quicker to forgive the eldest. Reyna, however, despite her love for her big sister, couldn't fully bring herself to forgive her. She knew Hylla meant well, but she had grown used to it just being the two younger sisters.

* * *

The family dynamics changed. Reyna grew irritated at her older sister, especially when Hylla tried to make it up to Piper by helping her with her swim lessons, or anything else that had become Reyna's responsibility over the past year. The rational part of her knew that Hylla wanted to make it up to both of them, but she also knew that she hadn't been around for the past year, and now it was Reyna's job to look out for her baby sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reyna snapped as she walked out to the pool.

"I want to help with the swim lessons. I missed a year, and I want to make it-"

"I'm Piper's teacher. I've been here for her for the past year, and you haven't. You can't just show up again, expecting everything to be the way it was. Dad's back at work almost all the time, and he got Miss. Kenna to watch us. A nanny, Hylla. It was supposed to be you who watched us. Instead, I grew up, and took it upon myself to care for Pipes, to make sure she eats dinner, does her home work, goes to bed on time. Not yours. Not anymore."

"But Reyn-"

"Just go," Reyna glared at her sister as she pointed towards the house. "This is my time with Pipes."

Hylla nodded, accepting her sister's anger. She knew Reyna better than almost anyone, and knew that arguing with her when she was like this was pointless. As she walked inside, she smiled sadly at her youngest sister as she made her way to the pool. "Hi, Pipes," she tried out the nickname, hoping to win the youngest McLean sister over. If she could win back Piper's affection, Reyna would be more inclined to listen to what Hylla had to say, if only for Piper's sake. "Are you excited for your lesson?"

"Uh huh," Piper nodded, smiling as her eyes twinkled. "But only ReyRey calls me Pipes," was the last thing she said before she ran off, spotting Reyna waving at her from the poolside.

* * *

They had changed too much in the past year to go back to the way they were. Hylla and Reyna were constantly at each other's throats, the stage of trying to get along again long gone. Their voices would echo through the halls, and only when Piper came in and asked them with her soothing voice to stop arguing, would they let matters drop, only to start up hours later.

It got to be too much, and even though she had only been back a few months, Hylla left with the goddess in battle gear, this time, seemingly for good with their father's knowledge and permission. Tristan trusted the goddess with his daughter's ( _Hers, too, I guess,_ he thought to himself) life.

He stayed longer and longer on set, and Reyna and Piper McLean continued to grow up, with only each other to count on. Though they had each other, they still wished their family was still whole. Reyna let out her anger at night as she trained with a plastic sword she had gotten her hands on years ago, thanks to Piper's charming smile as she sweetly said "please," to the man selling them. It felt right for some reason for a sword to be in her hands.

Piper, on the other hand, now eleven years old, started acting out to get her father's attention. She would get it with each item she "stole," but it would be gone quickly.

And then came a time when the battle-ready goddess returned, this time, for Reyna.

"I promise, Pipes. I'll come back whenever I can. I'll never forget you. I love you."

"I love you too, ReyRey," Piper smiled softly. She was old enough this time to understand that her sister didn't want to leave her, but had to. But she would come back. She promised, and Reyna never broke a promise.

"Some day very soon you'll get to know what I'm doing, and what our sister did as well. Be good, okay?"

Piper nodded, and waved as Reyna stepped into the car waiting for her at the end of their extensive driveway.

* * *

A/N: and there's the first chapter! In the next chapter, I'll start getting into events that are in the books, and other characters will start coming in. I realize that some of the thing that happened/were said were a little OOC from the characters that we know, but I figured that they were different when they were younger before something made them the way we know them.

Just for reference, Piper is a little over a year younger than Reyna, and Hylla is about 4 years older than Reyna.

Also, I was considering writing some one shots about the couples that I'll have in this story. Some will be happy, some will be angsty, some will be shorter, and some longer, and at different parts in their relationships. They may not all be romantic, if I write one about how they meet etc. Let me know if you'd be interested in a one shot collection of these pairings at some point.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.

~NewtsSuitcase


	3. The Rebel, The Centurion, The Amazon

**Three's Trouble**

Rating: T, for future chapters

Main Pairings: Reyna/Jason, Piper/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/Calypso, Leo/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Calypso, Thalia

Side Pairings: Tristan/Aphrodite, Sally/Paul

PJO Characters:

 _McLean Family:_ Tristan McLean, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, Hylla Ramirez Arellano, Piper McLean

 _Others:_ Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Octavian, Thalia Grace, Kinzie, Coach Hedge, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Hebe, Bellona, Aphrodite, Chiron, Lupa, Calypso, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis

Summary: Tristan McLean adopts two sisters shortly before Piper is born, and now he has three daughters, that he discovers are all demigods. Fate steps in, and separates them, sending the two Roman girls to start their journey with Lupa, before making their way to Camp Jupiter, while their adoptive sister makes her way to the Greek camp. With this existing, but unknown bond between Romans and Greeks, how will the second Great Prophecy unravel? /Partly AU

* * *

 _Chapter Two: The Rebel, The Centurion, The Amazon_

Piper tugged her hat down over her hair as she walked into the department store, making a beeline for the jewelry department. She tapped her fingers against the counter as she waited for the employee to finish his current transaction. She eyed a diamond necklace that was too flashy for her, but definitely was worth something. Perfect to get her father's attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man looked down at her, taking in her disheveled appearance. She didn't seem like she fit in, but because of her dad, Piper had more than enough money to afford anything in the store.

"Yes, I was wondering," her voice took on a melodious quality, "If you wouldn't mind just giving me that diamond necklace?" she asked as she pointed at the necklace of interest.

A dreamy look came over the man's face, and like he was in a trance, he nodded as he unlocked the case and handed Piper the necklace. "Here you go, ma'am."

Piper smiled as she pocketed it. With a smug look on her face, she walked to the entrance, waiting for the familiar sounds of police sirens. They always came, but so far, she hadn't gotten in much trouble, as the security tapes showed that the employee willingly gave her what she asked for. She wasn't sure what made them give her what she wanted, but she knew it worked. Her father would always pay attention after, but never long enough. That's why the girl was on the hunt to find the thing that would really draw her father's attention.

After her two sisters had started their own paths, she had been on her own a lot more. Sure, Reyna had come back a few times, but she was different. And Piper didn't miss the tattoo peaking out from Reyna's sleeves, or the purple shirt with a faded logo that her sister always seemed to wear. As time went on, Reyna was able to come back fewer and fewer times, and Hylla hadn't been back in a couple years, leaving the youngest McLean sister on her own.

At her age, a nanny wasn't needed, so after classes ended, Piper would be alone in the huge mansion alone for hours. Her father never got home before she went to sleep, if he came home at all after a long day of filming.

It hadn't been enough, "stealing" the necklace, so Piper decided to turn it up a notch. She walked into the showroom of a BMW dealership, eying the black car that was parked outside. She approached a salesman, smiling. "I was wondering. Would you like to give me that car?" she pointed at said car. "I just need the keys from you."

Eyes glazed over, he nodded and grabbed a set of keys from behind his desk.

Piper smiled as she grabbed the keys, making her way to the car. She got in, and had already driven about ten blocks before she heard the sirens. She grinned as she pressed her foot down on the break, deciding to lead the police on a bit of a chase before she turned herself in. She didn't have a license, but she figured the few lessons she had had were good enough for this small driving stint.

Piper sped through a red light, laughing as she saw three cop cars following her. She finally slowed down as she reached the zoo, hopping out quickly, the police still a few blocks behind, trying to get around a funeral procession. She grabbed the five dollar bill from her pocket, and bought an ice cream cone from the lady selling them at the entrance, then proceeded to sit down on the curb.

When the police arrived, she grinned at them. "What took you so long?"

* * *

Reyna quickly tied off her braid as she stepped out of the barrack. She made her way to the mess hall, where her friends were waiting for her at their usual table.

Gwen spotted her first, the daughter of Venus calling out to her. "Reyna! Congrats on becoming centurion! I'm not surprised that you got the position!"

"Thanks, Gwen," Reyna smiled slightly as she sat down in her normal place between the strawberry blonde girl and her best friend, Dakota sitting across from them with Bobby.

"I knew you would get it, Rey," Jason smiled as he nudged her gently. "You deserve it, and I bet in no time, you'll be praetor."

"Thank, Jay," Reyna murmured as she brought her glass of orange juice up to her lips, reminiscing on the only ones who had called her Rey as she grew up; her sisters.

"Hey, you okay there, Ice Queen?" The blond son of Jupiter turned away from the conversation he had previously been having with Dakota. He frowned slightly as he took in the slight downcast of the centurion's gaze. He knew Reyna better than pretty much anyone else at camp, except maybe Gwen. He prided himself in being a trusted confident of the fierce warrior who usually kept her emotions and thoughts under lock and key to everyone else.

It had taken him time to win her trust, but now they had been best friends at this point for about four years. True, maybe he wasn't able to pull pranks on other campers with the daughter of Bellona (he had Dakota and Bobby for that), but that hardly mattered. He and Reyna would talk at night about anything and nothing.

He knew she had two sisters, one related by blood, and the other by name. He didn't know that much about them, just how Reyna had grown up with them. He knew her real full name (the name she had adopted still remained unknown to him), but had been threatened by her never to tell anyone else, preferring to be known by just her first name. Jason respected her wishes, and kept it to himself. There was no way he was going to give up her trust in him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she forced a smile onto her face, one that usually fooled everyone.

"If you say so," Jason responded, not fully convinced. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Whatever you say, Airhead," she grinned at him, this time a real smile on her face. "Now eat your food before it gets cold. We have training to do today, and you don't want to do that on an empty stomach."

The boy smiled as he turned back to his plate, stealing a quick glance at the regal looking girl next to him. Oh, how she was beautiful.

* * *

Hylla shined her flashlight behind the boxes labeled "Flaming Spears," searching for her gold charm bracelet that had fallen behind the crate that held the large boxes of dangerous weapons. Spotting it, she grabbed it, this time making sure it was securely around her wrist next to her other bracelet.

The gold bracelet held held only a handful of charms, but each had a special meaning. There was one of Bellona's crossed torch and sword, a reminder of her parentage. Another one was a representation of her adopted father, in the form of thespian masks, a reminder of the life she had been given by the kind actor. Then there was a small heart with her youngest sister's name and birthdate on it, next to a charm of the Puerto Rican flag with Reyna's name and birthdate on it. She had added only one since she had officially joined the Amazons, this one a sword with "Amazon" engraved on it.

The silver bracelet had the word "Queen" engraved on it, a gift from her closest friend and fellow Amazon, Kinzie, when she had become queen of the Amazons, only a mere month ago. Hylla had needed to secure the position for herself, as she had been warned about an upcoming war. If she was not the queen, she could not ensure the safety of her sisters, for Hylla was supposed to lead the Amazons into battle on the side of her sisters, whom she had not seen in years. Despite this fact, they were still sisters, and she would make sure to keep them safe.

The sound of footsteps snapped the young queen out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Kinzie approaching her, tablet in hand. "There's a problem with an order for the elephant sized bullet-proof Kevlar vest that was ordered by the Roman camp."

Sighing, Hylla walked towards the girl only a year younger than her. "The downside of hiding our base with a shipping company," she muttered under her breath as she and the auburn haired girl made their way to the warehouse.

 _Why does Camp Jupiter need an elephant sized bulletproof vest anyways?_

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, I'm starting to get into the events that happen in the book. The next chapter will hopefully have some more characters, such as Leo meeting Piper, and a quick recount on the Roman side of the Battle of Olympus. (Also maybe a little bit of romance, between at least one of the pairings that'll be in this story.)

I hope you guys had a good holiday, and that next year will be a better year for you than 2016 was. I'll update this story soon, possibly one more time before the new year. If not, stay safe Saturday night!

~NewtsSuitcase


	4. The Wilderness School

**Three's Trouble**

Rating: T, for future chapters

Main Pairings: Reyna/Jason, Piper/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/Calypso, Leo/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Calypso/Thalia

Side Pairings: Tristan/Aphrodite, Sally/Paul

PJO Characters:

 _McLean Family:_ Tristan McLean, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, Hylla Ramirez Arellano, Piper McLean

 _Others:_ Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Octavian, Thalia Grace, Kinzie, Coach Hedge, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Hebe, Bellona, Aphrodite, Chiron, Lupa, Calypso, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis

Summary: _Tristan McLean adopts two sisters shortly before Piper is born, and now he has three daughters, that he discovers are all demigods. Fate steps in, and separates them, sending the two Roman girls to start their journey with Lupa, before making their way to Camp Jupiter, while their adoptive sister makes her way to the Greek camp. With this existing, but unknown bond between Romans and Greeks, how will the second Great Prophecy unravel? /Partly AU_

* * *

 _Chapter Three: The Wilderness School_

Piper glared out the window of her father's limo that was bringing her to her new "school," one for troublemakers like her. Her stealing a car stunt had caught her dad's attention, just not in the way she hoped it would. Piper hoped her father would take a break from work to spend time with his youngest daughter, but that was not the case. Instead, he had his assistant enroll the girl at The Wilderness School in _Nevada_.

Jane, the assistant of Piper's father, attempted to make conversation with her boss's daughter, but Piper, being stubborn, ignored the attempts, instead digging through her backpack, looking for something.

The Wilderness School had strict rules, including how much stuff the students could bring and what they were allowed to bring. Piper was only allowed to bring her small backpack and a duffle bag of clothes, everything else packed into her backpack. Electronics were prohibited on the school's grounds, but that didn't stop Piper from bringing her headphones and her ipod, though she decided against bringing her laptop, as it would be harder to hide.

Piper's ipod was important to her, as it was her way of keeping up with the outside world, as, for some reason unknown to her, she wasn't allowed to have a cell phone, even at her age.

"You know you aren't allowed to bring that to your new school," Jane's voice shook Piper out of her thoughts.

"Duh," she snapped in response, more snarky than usual, due to her annoyance and anger at her situation. "Of course I know that, but we're not at the school yet. We're still in the car, and I am allowed to use it here. So just leave me alone," she finished as she slipped her earbuds in, turning up the volume, turning back to stare out the window at the trees.

A couple hours later, the limo turned up a gravel road winding through the woods. Piper watched the trees pass as the made their way up the road to the school. A huge wrought iron gate came into view.

The limo stopped in front of the gate, the chauffeur rolling down the window to speak through the intercom.

"Please state your name, student you're bringing, and anyone else accompanying you," came a voice.

"Michael Vaughn bringing Piper McLean, accompanied by Jane Keller."

There was static, then the voice returned as the gates opened. "You may enter."

The limo made its way up the driveway, stopping in front of an old, stone building.

As the chauffeur opened the door for Jane, Piper wound her earbuds around her ipod, shoving it to the bottom of her backpack. She knew she wasn't supposed to have it, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Piper stepped out of the car, her backpack slung over one shoulder, duffle bag in the other. She gazed up at the tall building that she would be living in for who-knows-how long.

She followed Jane up the stairs and through the huge double doors, into the foyer where a woman was standing, accompanied by two men.

"Welcome to the Wilderness School. I am the headmaster, Mrs. Shaffin." She turned towards Piper. "Piper McLean, you will be rooming in the West Wing, in room 209. Your teacher will be Coach Hedge. I trust your stay will be pleasant. Thomas," she looked at the man on her left. "Please escort Miss. McLean to her room, and make sure she's settled."

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "Follow me, Miss," he directed at Piper as he started up the right staircase,

Piper followed him silently to her room on the second floor. She opened the door, expecting a dull room with only the necessities, but was surprised to see the room had a four poster bed, lavish curtains and a soft rug, along with a set of drawers and a desk.

"Feel free to take your time settling in. Dinner's at six. Before I go," Thomas turned away from the open door. "I must make sure you don't have any electronics, as it is the rule."

Piper nodded, handing him her duffle bag, holding onto her backpack. Once her bag was deemed safe, she had to hand him her back pack. She knew he would find her ipod, but she was counting on her skills that got her into this mess in the first place to help her out.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to take this," Thomas held up her ipod. "It'll be returned to you when your time here has ended."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary," Piper smiled charmingly as she grabbed it out of his hands. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

With a dazed look on his face, Thomas nodded. "No, you're right. No one needs to know."

"Thank you!" Piper beamed. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she gestured to the door, indicating her wish for him to leave.

As soon as he took his leave, Piper sighed, collapsing on the bed face first with a groan. She lay there, relived that she still had her ipod, when a voice broke her thoughts. The girl sat up, seeing a latino boy with curly hair and mischievous eyes .

"You're the new arrival? My name's Leo," he grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Piper," she responded, watching him.

"How'd you convince them to let you keep that?" Leo stared at Piper's ipod.

"I, er, just asked?" Piper shrugged. "People seem to do what I say or ask. I don't know why or how it works, but it does."

"Cool," Leo stared awestruck. "Anyways, what are you in for?"

"Stealing," Piper used air quotes. "I just asked for things, and I got them. I usually got off without much of a punishment, because they gave it to me, but I think the BMW was the last straw."

"Nice!" Leo grinned. "I'm here because I kept running away from foster homes and they didn't know what else to do with me."

Piper frowned, hearing that he was an orphan. She couldn't imagine losing her family like that. True, she hadn't seen her sisters in a while, let alone talked to them, and her father was always at work, but at least they were still _alive_.

As if he was sensing her thoughts, Leo shrugged. "What's in the past is in the past. Anyways, I came to see who arrived, and if they'd like to help me pull a few pranks on a couple people?"

Piper grinned, nodding.

The two set off, determined to prank Leo's two targets, Dylan and Isabel, two students who thought they were better than anyone else at the school. No one knew exactly what they had done to be sent to the Wilderness School. They liked to pick on those they deemed less than them, and Leo had had enough.

The pranks worked wonderfully, Piper's voice getting them out of trouble, and leaving Isabel with no eyebrows and Dylan with bright orange hair.

The two new friends snickered as they saw the two enter the dining hall that night, glaring at all those who laughed at them.

"That was great," Piper smiled.

"Thanks to you," Leo grinned. "I think we're going to be great friends."

* * *

A couple months had passed, and she and Leo had become fast friends. They were always together, partners in crime.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," Leo poked his head into Piper's room after knocking on the door. "I hear there's a newbie coming today. Wanna go see what he's like?"

Piper nodded, stashing her ipod under her mattress before following her best friend down the stairs to where the headmistress was standing in front of two figures, one a tall woman with her thick, dark hair pulled back, almost black eyes staring at the headmistress. The other figure was a boy about their age, with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Piper and Leo tried to listen into their conversation, but from their hiding spot, were only able to catch a few words, what they assumed was the boy's name one of them.

Jason.

* * *

A/n: I decided it was just about time to bring Leo into the story.

There's not a ton about the Wilderness School in the books, so I took some liberty with it, as well as how Piper and Leo believed Jason came to the school. The last section is how Piper and Leo remember him arriving, not how he actually did. That'll come later, when the canon events truly start. Look forward to some Jeyna moments in the next chapter.

Also, I know not everyone ships all the ships I'm including my story. Most of the main ships will have some moments between them, even if they're not endgame. Like, say you like Jason/Piper. There will be Jason/Piper moments, but there'll also be Jason/Reyna moments (ex before the switch), and Piper/Leo. Just wanted to clear that up.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll update as soon as I can, as the next chapter is already started.

~NewtsSuitcase


	5. Fallen Enemies,Fallen Heroes & Rise of 1

**Three's Trouble**

Rating: T, for future chapters

Main Pairings: Reyna/Jason, Piper/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/Calypso, Leo/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Calypso/Thalia

Side Pairings: Tristan/Aphrodite, Sally/Paul

PJO Characters:

 _McLean Family:_ Tristan McLean, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, Hylla Ramirez Arellano, Piper McLean

 _Others:_ Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Octavian, Thalia Grace, Kinzie, Coach Hedge, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Hebe, Bellona, Aphrodite, Chiron, Lupa, Calypso, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis

Summary: Tristan McLean adopts two sisters shortly before Piper is born, and now he has three daughters, that he discovers are all demigods. Fate steps in, and separates them, sending the two Roman girls to start their journey with Lupa, before making their way to Camp Jupiter, while their adoptive sister makes her way to the Greek camp. With this existing, but unknown bond between Romans and Greeks, how will the second Great Prophecy unravel? /Partly AU

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Fallen Enemies, Fallen Heroes and the Rise of One_

"Hey, anyone want anything while I'm up?" Gwen called out to her friends who were spread across the couches and chairs in Reyna's new praetor villa, having only been praetor for about a week at this point.

"More Kool-Aid," Dakota requested, the son of Bacchus shaking his empty cup for emphasis. "And maybe another slice of pizza while you're at it would be nice."

Jason gently prodded Reyna between her shoulder blades. "Rey, do you have more of that hot chocolate?"

The praetor frowned at him for poking her, but paused to think. "Yes, I think I still have some."

Pouting slightly, Jason tilted his head from where he was laying on the couch besides her, legs dangling off the arm of the couch in order for there to be room for the Puerto Rican girl. "Can you please get me some?"

"You are such an Airhead," the girl responded, rolling her eyes as she stood up. "Remind me why do I put up with you again?"

"Aw, you know you love me Rey!" The blond son of Jupiter grinned.

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that," she rolled her eyes as a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"What about you, Bobby?" Gwen turned to look at the last member of the group.

"Another slice or two of pizza would be great," he smiled.

"Gwen and I will be back shortly, then," Reyna nodded in response to Bobby's request. She exited the room, heading into the kitchen, which was adjacent to the room they were in. She made her way to the cupboard where she kept her mugs, coffee, hot chocolate and tea, searching for the one Jason had requested. He had come over the day she moved into the villa, under the pretense of helping her move in her things, though he hadn't been much help.

A few minutes later, the two girls made their way back to the living room, each carrying a plate of pizza. In Reyna's other hand was a royal purple mug with the camp's logo printed on it in gold, Jason's hot chocolate inside, while Gwen carried a pitcher of Kool-Aid, feeling it would be easier than having to constantly get up to refill it for the son of Bacchus.

Reyna rolled her eyes, smiling to herself when she noticed that Jason had taken the opportunity of the praetor being out of the room to spread out on the couch, taking up her spot. She placed the amethyst mug down on a coaster, then handed Bobby the plate of pizza she brought him, snagging a piece from the plate with a grin.

Reyna moved the cushion off the couch to give her a small space to sit on, as she resigned herself to the fact that the son of Jupiter took her spot. She quickly finished her piece of pizza while Gwen found them a new movie.

The Puerto Rican girl stiffened as she felt two hands on her shoulders, relaxing when she realized they belonged to her best friend. As she opened her mouth to question his action, she's suddenly pulled against his chest, his arms holding her in place.

Reyna tilted her head, catching his eyes as he smiled at her, beautiful blue eyes softening as he looked at her. She smiled back slightly, enjoying his body warmth.

Through their effortless way of communicating without speaking, Jason made it clear to the praetor that she can move if she wanted to. Despite the initial feeling of slight awkwardness about the situation, Reyna stayed put, knowing deep down that it was something they both wanted at the moment.

Reyna caught Gwen's eye, the daughter of Venus smirking knowingly at the two. Before Reyna could react, Gwen turned back to the movie, acting like she hadn't noticed.

Sighing at her friend's action, Reyna turned her attention back to the movie, relaxing in Jason's arms. It felt almost natural, which both terrified and thrilled the latina. The thought of them together as more than just friends had passed her mind a few times, but she pushed it to the side every time, deciding never to voice her feelings. She wasn't good at talking about her feelings, and she didn't want to mess up the bond between her and the son of Jupiter. And anyways, he always seemed to have a thing for Venus girls. No, she decided, she would never say anything.

The new praetor was shaken out of her thoughts by said son of Jupiter gently nudging her. "Hey, my foot's falling asleep."

Answering his unasked question, Reyna semi-reluctantly left the comfort of her arms, perching herself back on the edge of the couch as Jason shifted his leg and moved his foot gently in circles to bring feeling back to said foot.

He settled again, and like it should have been obvious to Reyna what she was supposed to do, did it for her, pulling her towards him again. As she gently collided with his chest, a small puff of air was expelled from her mouth, as she was surprised by her friend's action. She glanced at him, raising one of her eyebrows, just getting a shrug and a smile that looked almost shy in response. Shaking it off as one of his weird quirks, the daughter of Bellona relaxed, enjoying the rest of the movie in Jason's arms.

* * *

"I saw you two," Gwen teased, her emerald eyes sparkling as she let out a laugh. "He didn't want you far from him the whole night."

Cheeks barely flushing, so little it wouldn't have been noticed except that Gwen was a daughter of Venus and could sense things like that, Reyna rolled her eyes. "And your point is?"

"He totally likes you!" Gwen squealed. "I mean, it's obvious he's liked you for a while," she continued in a sure voice. "The way he looks at you," she smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes. "You two would be perfect together."

Frowning, Reyna returned to cleaning up. "That's not going to happen, Gwen. I doubt he likes me. We're friends, that's it. And even if there was even the smallest possibility of something happening, _which there isn't_ _,_ " Reyna looked pointedly at her friend. "It couldn't happen, anyways. I'm a praetor now, and I need to focus on the wellbeing of New Rome, not a relationship. Especially with a war wouldn't be time for both."

"Even if Jason was a praetor as well?" Gwen wiggled her eyebrows. "Word is, Miguel is going to be retiring soon to go to college, and the council thinks Jason would be a great praetor, especially with you as his partner."

"I doubt Miguel is going to retire before this war is over. New Rome needs hope, and being praetor, it is our duty to rally our troops and give them hope. Yes, he may retire after, but this war is close. He is loyal to New Rome, and won't leave in a time of need." Reyna threw away the paper plates from earlier, dusting the crumbs off her hands.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gwen replied, more subdued. "The battle is nearing. Krios' army is getting stronger, and right now, we need to focus on that threat."

* * *

The camp was awoken a week later, by a voice commanding them to prepare for battle. The war was here.

Reyna and Miguel faced the five cohorts of their legion, each praetor on their respective pegasus.

Each legionnaire was dressed in their armor, shield and weapon in hand. They stood at attention in front of their leaders.

Miguel raised his hand, then spoke. "Legionnaires! The time has come to face Krios in battle. You must raise your swords and unite against our common enemy. Your bravery will be tested to its maximum. I trust that you will fight courageously. Reyna and I," he gestured to his partner, "are proud to lead you into battle. However, this will be the last time we lead you two as a team. I know this isn't the best time to say this, but it must be said. One of you may be risen on a shield and assume my rank during this battle, as I will be stepping down. I have served my decade, and I am going to attend the college of New Rome."

"My fellow praetor is thankful for his time serving you. He is proud to lead you into battle today, and trusts all of you to do our city proud. I am thankful to have served with him as a leader, even for such short a time," Reyna smiled.

The two praetors glanced at each other before raising their shields out in front of them. "Ave Rome!" They shouted together.

"Ave Rome!" the legionnaires shouted back.

The two praetors turned their pegasi around, and began to lead the soldier toward the impending battle ground.

* * *

The battle had been ongoing for hours by the time Krios himself arrived. Each cohort was engaged in battle, but everyone paused when the titan arrived.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," his voice bellowed across the battlefield. Everyone paused, taking in the appearance of Krios as he addressed Jason. "Do you dare face me in battle?"

Smirking, Jason attacked.

The battle was a blur to the soldiers, who were focused on taking down all their enemies and surviving. They fought harder than they ever had,knowing how serious this battle was. They were worried about their praetors and Jason, knowing the three would be facing down the biggest threats.

Reyna kept one eye on Jason as she fought through the hordes of monsters coming at them, Miguel at her side. Their swords were only flashes of gold as they were swung through monsters, reducing them to dust.

Reyna had just turned away from watching her best friend in case he needed help when a manticore snuck up behind him, tail on it's way to sink a poisoned spike right into Jason's back. The son of Jupiter was too busy trying not to get impaled by the titan's weapon that he failed to notice the monster sneaking up behind him.

The daughter of Bellona and her fellow praetor glanced at each other, and Miguel nodded as Reyna took off, letting her know that he could take care of the monsters they had been fighting together.

Reyna ran, her purple cape flowing in the wind behind her as she made her way across the three yards that separated her from her friend. Without thinking, she lunged in front of him just as the manticore struck, the poison spike embedding itself in her abdomen. Her vision blurred quickly as the poison made its way into her bloodstream. With her last moment of consciousness, the female praetor swung her blade at the monster, sending it back to Tartarus.

* * *

Hazel, who was one of the newest members of the twelfth legion, was the first to notice the praetor go down. She quickly made her way over to where the girl was lying, calling out to her friend, a son of Apollo, to come with her. The two demigods carried Reyna out of the direct line of fire, placing her on the ground underneath an overlaying rock cropping. While the daughter of Pluto stood guard, her sword raised, the son of Apollo got to work.

Hazel glanced back at the two demigods. She was worried that Reyna wouldn't be okay. They were already going to have a new praetor when Miguel stepped down; it would hit them hard if Reyna didn't survive her injuries and had to be replaced as well. The daughter of the Underworld knew Octavian was vying for the spot of praetor, and she didn't want to think about what life would be like if he succeeded.

Shaking off her negative thoughts, Hazel focused on watching the battle. Demigods were clashing with monsters, swords flashing as monsters were turned to dust. Seeing a few demigods in need, Hazel raised her hand and collapsed the ground underneath a horde of monsters, giving the demigods enough time to regroup and defeat them.

Swinging her sword through a cyclops, Hazel glanced back at the two she was protecting. Reyna was still unconscious, as well as being pale. Aidan, the son of Apollo, wiped sweat off his brow. He too was pale, though from his efforts to stop the poison from spreading.

Aidan gestured Hazel over. She made her way over, dropping to her knees by the praetor's side.

"How is she?" Hazel wondered.

"Stable, at least for now. I managed to keep the poison from spreading through her bloodstream, but she needs to get back to medical tent as soon as possible. I don't have all the equipment I need to fully heal her with me."

Hazel nodded. "I'm glad to hear she's okay for now."

"Hey, what's your blood type?" Aidan asked.

"Uh, A positive. Why?" Hazel looked confused.

"My blood isn't compatible with Reyna's. And yes, I know her blood type," he answered Hazel's unasked question. "Those of us who work in the infirmary are required to keep a list of all the campers' blood type. Since I have an eidetic memory, I can remember them without carrying the list around with me. Now, since you can donate blood to Reyna," Aidan continued as he dug through his supplies. "I'm going to need to take some of your blood. It'll take too long to explain why, but it'll help keep her stable until we can get her proper care. There's something about demigod blood that allows this, a process that won't work with mortal blood."

Hazel nodded as Aidan disinfected her arm. He drew a small amount of her blood as Hazel looked away, not liking the sight of blood leaving her body through the needle.

She turned back in time to see Aidan giving Reyna the blood. He proceeded to wrap gauze around the site on both of the female demigods' arms.

"Do you think you can help get Reyna off the battlefield? I know your powers. Can you create a tunnel off the field so we can get back to the medical tent?"

Hazel nodded as she stood. She concentrated on the earth below her feet, feeling, more than seeing, the collapse of the ground below her as a tunnel formed on its own.

While Hazel was creating a tunnel, Aidan grabbed his bag, pulling out a collapsible stretcher that he had brought with him. He slung the bag over his shoulder, then gestured to Hazel to help him put the daughter of Bellona on the stretcher.

Once Reyna was secure, the two demigods lifted her up, and made their way down the incline that led to the dark tunnel. They followed the winding path, dirt falling on their heads from the tremors the two armies were causing during their fight. The noise seemed even louder, as it was right above their heads.

Hazel bit her lip as she carefully walked backwards down the tunnel, nervous that the fighting above would cause the tunnel to cave in. Thankfully, her tunnel was structurally sound, and soon they were making their way up an incline that opened up right in front of the medical tent that the children of Apollo were working. They carefully carried the fallen demigod into the tent, where Aidan got straight to work.

Hazel hovered around them, anxious about the condition of the praetor. Once she saw color return to Reyna's cheeks and her breathing evened out, Hazel was satisfied that Aidan would be able to nurse her back to help.

"I should probably go and help the legion," Hazel spoke up as Aidan cleaned the wound on Reyna's abdomen.

He nodded in response, thanking the daughter of Pluto as she exited the tent. She made her way back down the tunnel she created, letting it fill up behind her, so as to make sure enemy troops couldn't use it to reach the injured demigods.

As she exited the tunnel, she saw Jason deliver a strong blow to the titan lord he was battling, effectively knocking Krios off his feet with the combined strength of a sword and lightning to his chest. She smiled, then turned towards those in need and swung her sword at an impending cyclops.

A battle cry coming from the son of Jupiter made her head turn in time to watch a bolt of lightning strike the titan from the sky while Jason flew around the titan, sending shocks of energy to Krios' body. With a final howl, the titan lord collapsed, defeated.

The surrounding demigods cheered as they flooded towards the blond demigod, raising him up onto a shield, chanting his name. Smiling, Hazel ran over, joining them in raising her friend up, thereby raising him to the status of praetor. For just a minute, she allowed herself to forget all the wounded and deceased, thankful that the enemy had been defeated.

* * *

Jason laughed joyfully as he felt himself lifted up by his friends, exhausted by the fight, but relieved to see so many familiar faces, friends, who were still alive and well. He saw Hazel run over to where he was, smiling up at him, proud. He saw Gwen and Dakota cheering loudly, slightly battered and bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Jason tried to scan the crowd around him, looking for his two missing friends, Reyna and Bobby, but he couldn't spot them. Worry grew in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it aside, trying to reassure himself that they were there and he just didn't see them, or they were in the group making their way towards him.

It was only when he was set down, that he realized they weren't there. Spotting Hazel's familiar curly hair out of the corner of his eye, he quickly made his way over to her. "Hazel!"

"Jason!" she smiled. "Congratulations on your praetorship!"

"Thanks," he smiled quickly. "Hey, have you seen Reyna or Bobby? I can't find either of them, and neither Gwen or Dakota have seen them."

Hazel's smile fell, replaced by a slight frown, her eyes serious. "They're both in the medical tent."

Before she could say anything else, Jason turned on his heel, eyes worried as he began to make his way towards the tent, Hazel following behind him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Bobby took a hard strike to his leg, leaving him with a broken leg, and a concussion he received as he hit his head when he fell."

Jason breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful to hear that the son of Vulcan hadn't been severely injured. "And Reyna?" he asked, slightly hopeful that she either wasn't severely injured, or was just checking in on all the demigods that had been hurt in battle, as was her duty as praetor, one that was now his as well.

Hazel sighed, stopping in her tracks. When Jason noticed she wasn't at his side, he stopped besides her, She looked down at the ground for a moment, before she met his eyes, hers watering slightly. "Reyna… she's stable for now. Aidan's caring for her."

"What. Happened?" Jason asked, his hand clenching.

"She took a manticore spike to her abdomen. You didn't see the tail moving, and it would've gone straight into your back, possibly killing you. She took it, so you didn't have to. But Jason," she lowered her voice as she gently grabbed his arm. "It isn't your fault. She wouldn't want you to think that. She made the choice. I'm not saying I'm happy about it," she added on quickly, seeing the look on her friend's face. "But it _was_ her call."

Jason took a deep breath, then spoke. "Let's go see her."

* * *

Aidan wiped his blood spotted gloves on his dirt stained lab coat, then jotted something down on the clipboard detailing the female praetor's condition, in case he wasn't around to tell one of his siblings. He peeled his gloves off, tossing them in a trash receptacle before joining a group of four other children and legacies of Apollo to make the rounds to identify and gather the fallen demigods, in order to provide them a proper Roman burial.

He grimaced as he stepped over fallen helmets and swords, knowing full well that most of their owners were lying on the ground, never to wield them again. Sighing, Aidan walked over to the first body he spotted. A mass of tangled, blood matted hair spread out around the face of the deceased demigod, who he recognized as Tania, a daughter of Mars. There was an arrow sticking out from her side, and multiple slash marks across her arms, all of which were still bleeding. Aidan decided it was likely she was alive for a little while after the fatal strike, left to bleed out on the ground by the enemy.

Aidan grabbed one of the collapsible stretchers he had brought with him, and placed her on it. Spotting Kaiden, one of his brothers, he waved him over. Together, the two sons of Apollo carried the fallen demigod back to camp, and laid her down besides the others that were being brought back by other Apollo descendants. There were already about twenty bodies gathered together, and they hadn't all been gathered yet.

The two brothers silently looked at each other, then proceeded to lay purple sheets embossed with the camp's logo in gold over their deceased comrades in honor, before leaving to find the rest of the fallen demigods.

* * *

Jason took a deep breath, before pushing aside the curtain that led to Reyna's room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her lying in the makeshift bed, bandages wrapped around her midsection (made clear by the fact that she was clad in only a sports bra and her dirty jeans), paler than usual.

He slowly made his way towards her, gently taking her hand in his. "Hey, Rey," he whispered. "You better get better. I owe you for saving my life, and I know that you won't let me forget that."

Hazel quietly stepped out of the room, letting Jason have a moment with Reyna. She made her way to where the fallen demigods were being placed. She pulled on gloves, and began to help the children of Apollo do final examinations and cleaning.

She was just finishing up with Nikola, a daughter of Mercury who had died when she received a sword to her stomach while defending an injured demigod (who survived), when gasps of horror stole her attention. Hazel pulled the purple sheet up over the daughter of Mercury, then made her way over to the commotion.

There, on a stretcher, was the lifeless body of their former praetor, Miguel.

Hazel stifled a gasp as she covered her mouth with her wrist, trying not to get the blood from her gloves get on her face.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand came to rest on her shoulder, only to realize it was Aidan.

He pulled her into a one armed hug, as they watched other children of Apollo gather around the fallen praetor, performing burial rites.

As they finished, one of them, Melody stood up. "We thank our praetor for his service to this legion. Let Miguel Ramirez reach Elysium. Ave Rome!"

"Ave Rome!" everyone else gathered around repeated.

"Praetor Reyna must be informed immediately," Melody spoke. "Where is she?"

Aidan stepped towards his sister, turning to face the crowd. "It is a sad day when we lose a praetor in battle like we have. I know Praetor Reyna would be here if she could, but unfortunately, she was harmed in battle in order to ensure Jason Grace could defeat Krios. She is currently stable, but manticore poison is unpredictable. I am doing everything I can to help her."

The crowd frowned, murmuring amongst themselves.

"We don't have a serving praetor who can help with restorations, then. What are we supposed to do?" someone asked. Most of the people in the crowd had been in the medical tent the majority of the battle, so didn't know much about the outcome, except that they had won.

"That's where you're wrong," Hazel stepped forward. "During battle, we raised Jason Grace on a shield for his bravery in facing Krios, and succeeding in defeating him. He is now one of our praetors, and I am sure he will succeed in his new title."

"Where is Praetor Grace, then?"

"He is currently checking on the status of Praetor Reyna, and others who were injured, as his role dictates he must. I will get him."

Hazel slipped away from the crowd who began telling stories about Miguel, and the legacy he was leaving behind.

She wiped away a tear that had fallen. She hadn't been at camp long, but Miguel had been nice to her, despite everything that had happened in her life. She would miss him, but knew Jason would do well, and hoped that he and Reyna would lead the camp.

"Jason?" she asked quietly as she neared where Reyna was. The son of Jupiter was still holding Reyna's hand, and was watching her with adoration and worry. She didn't want to startle him, and although she should be addressing with respect because of his title, he deserved just a few more minutes before the weight of leading the camp on his own until Reyna got better, was put on his shoulders.

Jason turned to look at the daughter of Pluto, still holding onto the praetor's hand. "Hey, you okay? What happened?" he asked, seeing the blood on her gloves, and the smear that got on her face when she wiped a tear away. He stood up, reluctantly letting go of Reyna's hand, and walked over to Hazel, and wiped the smudge of blood away from her eye.

"Miguel fell in battle, and with Reyna injured and currently unresponsive, you are now, currently, our sole praetor."

Jason's eyes widened in shock. He had been raised on a shield less than an hour ago, and now he was the leader of the entire camp, with the girl who was supposed to be unconscious next to him taking a blow meant for him.

"I'll let you have a few more minutes," Hazel murmured as she stepped backwards. "But then the legion will need a praetor to encourage them and help with restorations. Ave Rome, Praetor Grace."

Jason sighed, sitting back down as he realized how much his life was going to change.

"You better get well soon, Ice Queen," Jason whispered. "I can't run New Rome without you." He squeezed her hand, and quickly and gently placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, before heading out to face the legion.

* * *

An: sorry it took so long to update- i've been busy with school. And because it took me so long to update, I decided to make this chapter longer than usual. If there's anything you want to see in upcoming chapters, let me know. Also, should the next chapter focus on New Rome, the Wilderness School, or Camp Half Blood?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~NewtsSuitcase


End file.
